Birthday Present
by BreadCrumble
Summary: Ara has the perfect gift for Elesis's 19th birthday: the gift of mating. Warning: Smut-filled and contains lesbian sex.


**I never got to publicly address this, but thank you for supporting "Of Orange and Crimson" and its random updates. XD I never thought it would actually get any attention since it was just a ship of the minority. I once saw someone even reblog it in their Tumblr and I couldn't stop smiling that whole day (thankfully it sourced back to me).**

 **Okay enough rambling, I present to the world my first smut fic. I had to read several similar fics before I could even attempt to write, but it still came out half-baked. I apologize if it isn't as great as my T-rated ones, but I also hope you'll enjoy this. :") Oh and don't forget to greet our favorite Red Knight a happy burpday!**

* * *

 **Title:** Birthday Present

 **Summary:** Birthday smex, 'nuff said.

 **Character info:** Elesis = Grand Master; Ara = Yama Raja

* * *

When Elesis had stepped into her room, she didn't bother question what was propped on her bed. Her body ached all over, and decided not to raise the question as she strode past the room's second occupant. 'Who' was the more appropriate term to use, but even such thought didn't cross her mind. She clumsily tripped over a discarded shirt on the floor, as her vision and motor skills weren't functioning as well. Elesis hobbled to her work-desk, and paid no heed to the snickers coming from behind. The older Sieghart couldn't hide the blush that dusted on her cheeks, even if she tried. Pulling out the stool from underneath said tabletop, the knight feigned ignorance to Ara's approach.

"Hey babe," a seductive voice from behind chilled the warrior's spine.

Elesis bit her lip as she felt a pair of cold hands land on her bare shoulders. As much as she wasn't against her Grand Master outfit for revealing too much skin, now was the time she wished her armor was patterned after that of Chung's. She absent-mindedly grabbed one of her battle notes to read, in order to ignore the painfully curious hands that began to trace her collarbone.

"Ara, what do you want?" Speaking made her head spin due to the previous party she had just forcefully attended a while back. Her own troops had implored her to join, and she only agreed if they would keep the noise to a minimum level. However, the party had been going strong even to the wee hours of midnight. Lethargy had taken over the celebrant's senses, and she didn't bother scolding her men when she had excused herself out.

"Maybe a little of this?" A sadistic smirk grated Elesis's back. Ara's fingers started toying with her necktie, fiddling with its buttons. It was a tedious task to remain serious after downing five glasses of mead in less than a minute. Prideful as always, Elesis didn't want to bow down on a drinking contest during her 19th birthday celebration. She emerged as the champion drinker alright, even getting Penensio to pass out before his third helping. The aftermath, albeit, wasn't as sweet as her victory. Climbing to her quarters at the third floor took a lot of willpower, and she had walked into Aisha's and Eve's rooms before successfully navigating to her own.

And of course, her current predicament just had to end her day.

The sound of cloth ripping broke the red head from her trance. A wave of panic had swept through her senses for a second as she saw her crimson necktie in shreds; its white fabric collar wasn't spared as well. "Feel less restrained?" purred Ara. The perpetrator let out a shit-eating smirk as she toyed with the ruby that was once adorned on her lover's uniform. Without anything obstructing that desire-tempting expanse of skin, Elesis tensed up as Ara indulged herself with slow and sure caresses along the former's jawline. The written order that she was holding onto did little distraction to Ara's warm breath against her nape. "Can we do this some other time?" the Red Knight weakly shrugged off the Haan descendant's prying hands.

"I'm getting jealous of those demons that you happily screw to death during battles," Ara littered tiny kisses around the Grand Master's upper back and neck. True enough, she was in a drunken stupor, but blood still rose to her face at Ara's comment. The liquor spell was far from wearing out, and Elesis felt the sleep monster knock at her door.

However, Ara was not going to have any of that. From her kneeling position, she swung both her legs onto Elesis's lap, effectively crossing them across the knight's torso, thus locking the red head into place. Clinging onto the claymore bearer as support, Ara nestled her chin on the former's shoulder. Since the proximity allowed it, Elesis felt warm lips suck on the tips of her ears. The inebriated knight tried to keep her face stoic as she felt Ara's voluptuous breasts upon her exposed back. Sure, she was wearing something – specifically her Yama Raja outfit – but this was the first time the Grand Master had noticed how thin the material was. As if on cue, the younger girl could've sworn that the older was deliberately sliding her chest down her spine.

"A-Ara," Elesis took in a deep breath as her girlfriend's hands got bored with her collar and moved lower – specifically on her right breast. As one hand performed rhythmic patterns of rubbing and groping on said chest, the other was unclasping the knight's forearm gauntlets. "Hey, easy on the armor," Elesis scowled as she couldn't get past reading the second paragraph of the paper. With an audible 'thunk', both white gauntlets had been liberated from the saber-wielder's arms. Her chest plate followed shortly, along with her shoulder protectors. "If those get scratched..." Elesis's voice faltered as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Someone seems sleepy~ May I help you out of your clothes?" hummed Ara as she pressed her lips teasingly on her beloved's cheek. "If you're doing this out of kindness, you'd have my gratitude," the Red Knight's blush increased tenfold when Ara used her mouth to peel off her white opera gloves. It took a painstakingly long time, as Ara basked in enjoyment at removing said article of clothing. Soft lips grazed against the length of Elesis's arm, and left a trail of goose bumps at its wake.

"Scratch that, you're just itching to have sex with me," Elesis shifted her body to get a better look at her tormentor.

"Still not aroused?" questioned the ebony-haired maiden. Seeing that Elesis was still far from getting turned on, Ara took the initiative to pull the younger girl into a heated kiss. She firmly held the back of the knight's head, her fingers lost in the tresses of Elesis's red mane. The hand that had assaulted the crimsonette's chest was now snaking from underneath her black cloth top. "You've gotten harder down here," mouthed Ara, still not breaking from their sensual exchange. "Are you referring to my abs or my-" Elesis was silenced by the oriental's tongue. Skillfully slipping it into the Grand Master's, the dominance war was surely favoring Ara.

But as mentioned earlier, this red knight would not bow down to any challenge – or at least without a fight.

With a nimble reversal, Elesis used the desk's edge as a boost to pin down the unsuspecting Little Devil onto the carpeted floor beneath them. She firmly gripped the ebonette's creamy shoulders. Intense ruby locked onto promiscuous golden ones. As if her sunset orbs were unimpressed, Ara gave a taunt through them. " _Show me what you've got_."

Actions obviously spoke louder than words. To return the favor, Elesis casually tore away the thin black fabric that separated her hungry fingers from tightly bounded skin. "How you keep these Phorus restrained never ceases to amaze me," Elesis grinned as she marveled at Ara's bare chest. Showing off skin was one of the Yama Raja's favorites, and this was no exception. "You're buying me two new dresses for that," cooed the oriental. Elesis blocked out those words as she got to work; sucking on Ara's right breast. With a flick of her tongue, the redhead made circular motions around the pink nubble. A moan found its way out of Ara's mouth as Elesis rubbed the other between her index and thumb. She delivered a few more licks until the wetness seemed to satisfy the frustrated spear-wielder.

"H-How was that?" rasped Elesis as she cupped the other girl's breasts with her palms, gently stroking the already hard nipples with both her thumbs. A groan passed before Ara spoke between ragged breaths. "I've had more pleasure with myself over _that_ ," was a lie and Elesis was sure of it.

"Th-think you could _do_ better?" The fox maiden licked her lips at the red-haired one's challenge. The crimson knight wrapped her arms around the spearmaiden's midsection, dragged and allowed the latter to top her. Not wanting to be the only one naked, Ara fumbled with the zipper that held the Grand Master's dark corset in place. Lust-dripping eyes followed the slow descent of the metal fastener until she casually tossed the textile away. "So this is how you keep yours small," a sneer echoed from the raven-haired woman. The Velder knight didn't find the humor behind the bandage that bound her chest.

"It gets in the way," Elesis uselessly droned as she shook in excitement at the sound of said binding gauze being ripped apart like paper. This allowed her bosom to be viewed at its full size. "You don't play with yourself much, do you?" Ara traced the crimsonette's cleavage down to her navel at a speed that set Elesis's heart ablaze.

Contrary to how the younger girl had stimulated her, the Yama Raja decided to crank up the mood. Without warning, she let her already erect nipples crash onto Elesis's rosy colored ones. An unexpected turn of events for her, the scarlet knight's body fidgeted as Ara grazed her teeth against the soft flesh at the top of her breasts. "Just a fox marking her territory," slurred the older girl. A throaty moan spilled from Elesis's mouth as Ara pressed even harder against her smaller frame. Another bite passed before the claymore-bearer had noticed the spearmaiden's left hand wander beneath her white skirt. Her equally wet maidenhood felt obliged to release even more.

"Already pretty wet there," chuckled the Haan descendant. "Maybe I should stop," teased the oriental as she halted her advances on Elesis's entrance. When she had withdrawn her hand, however, the Saber Knight pulled the Little Devil into another passionate kiss. The fight ensued as their tongues warred for the right to prevail. Despite being at the bottom, Elesis got most of her tongue into Ara's throat, surprising the Yama Raja. After a good half a minute, Elesis concluded with a suck on Ara's lower lip - signifying her victory.

"How cocky of you," the spear-wielder lapped up the saliva that had graced their lust-fueled mouths. She planted another love mark on the knight's neck, making sure it was evident for the world to see. The spearmaiden traversed downwards, leaving a wet trail until she reached those toned abdominal muscles. Elesis blushed a darker shade than her hair as Ara clutched both cheeks at her lower regions. Nails started digging onto her skin, but the red knight didn't want fox maiden to hoard all the fun. Devoid of any hesitation, Elesis pulled down the semi-torn dress off her lover's waist. Her crimson eyes zeroed-on at the sight of her lover's soaked underwear. Ara grinned a wolfish one as she continued nibbling on her girlfriend's tout belly. She purposely gave a painful bite on her side when Elesis tried to peel off the impeding undergarment away.

"Not yet," scolded the older girl. "Save the best for last, birthday girl," Elesis's cheeks flared up once more at that comment. Ara rested her thumbs on the hem of the Grand Master's skirt; occasionally pinching the skin underneath said clothing. In a blink, only her black stockings remained from the removal montage. A giggle poured from Ara's lips as she beheld Elesis's dripping sex that was just waiting to be licked clean.

"Pent-up for 19 years, I take it?" Elesis vehemently denied it was her first time. "Only a virgin would suck like a baby on these," Ara patted her breasts for emphasis. Before Elesis could protest, a gasp interrupted her as her girlfriend unreluctantly lapped up her womanhood. She ordered between pants to spread those muscled legs wider, whilst the recipient of these ministrations complied almost automatically. She bit back another groan when Ara plumbed deeper into her vagina. Her tongue probed expertly in her, causing tremors of pleasure to shake the knight's being. The older one knew that this girl was resisting the urge to moan, thus Ara abruptly stopped before reaching the sweet spot.

"W-Why didn't you finish-"

A finger was inserted almost instantaneously as Ara brought her tongue to slide against the length of the claymore-bearer's thigh. Elesis released a glottal "Fuck!" as said digit curled from inside her – as if testing her limits. A second came and the red head dug her fingers onto Ara's scalp for support. The naughty fox didn't bother look up, and continued gnawing on the raw flesh near her maidenhood. Rhythmic strokes pleased Elesis's feminine walls as they contracted accordingly. Knowing how to keep someone frustrated, the Yama Raja hastily slid out her slender fingers. Ara could picture Elesis's already beet-red, turned on face as she generously lapped her soaked digits.

"Want to know how you taste?" she lifted the younger girl's chin to meet her eye-level. The knight nodded, causing a twisted smirk to find its way on Ara's features. Elesis first noticed the heady scent of her lover, which was already mixed with her own. It was sweet, pleasurable and the want for more flared up within the crimson-haired girl. Ara dutifully licked the roof of Elesis's mouth, while the latter's tongue wrapped itself around the probing muscle.

Tired of being underneath all the action, Elesis grasped onto the offending underwear that clung on Ara's damp cunt. This earned a muffled gasp as Ara recoiled backwards as the remaining garment on her was stripped off. Elesis took a moment to absorb the sight of the other woman's body, a pleasurable chill ran down her being.

"Touch it, it won't bite," whispered the Yama Raja as she pulled Elesis's head down to face dead-on her itching pussy. All she had to do was extend her tongue and lick. Ara could feel the hesitation from her girlfriend and sighed impatiently. "Sight-seeing, aren't we?" chuckled the fox-maiden as she rammed her clits directly at Elesis's mouth. The wetness clung onto the knight's lips, sending electrifying impulses down her body. All nervousness died out as she hungrily relished on her mate's entrance. Unlike Elesis, Ara shamelessly groaned out her lover's name, whenever possible. Her tongue slid against her sensitive spot and rewarded the assailant a fresh, white discharge; painting her reddening cheeks with cream.

"Want me to clean you up?" a purr rumbled from the 20-year old's throat as she slowly sat up and brought Elesis's face to meet hers. "Hmph… just had an accident down there," the red knight closed her eyes as she felt the familiar damp muscle savor on its owner's juices. When Ara had finished taking it all in, Elesis opened her semi-glazed eyes and nodded purposefully.

"I-I'm… ready."

"Took you long enough," jeered the exasperated oriental. Elesis adjusted to a more comfortable sitting position, and gently lifted the other girl's legs onto her shoulders. Ara felt the crusty carpet under her back, waiting for Elesis to take the initiative. A moment passed before the knight obliged. Elesis had her thighs pressed against Ara's posterior and delved deeper, earning a loud moan of ecstasy from the Little Devil. The younger girl threw all caution out the window as she plunged in to remain connected with the object of her desire. When the thrusting wasn't enough, Elesis let her lower region's lips grind passionately against her equally eager partner. Snapping her head upwards, the Grand Master released a pent-up groan of guilty pleasure. Ara grinned in delight at the plight of her lover and drove her maidenhood deeper – desire written all over her actions.

"A-Ara, I'm-" A pool had already stained the dirtied rug beneath both girls. Elesis could no longer suppress her lust as she came all over her Ara. She didn't care if the whole world knew of their actions, as long as she could experience and know that this was real. A throaty moan exited Ara's lips as her beloved finished her climax.

The air around them was heavy, and silence enveloped the room. Elesis was aware that her own face was fifty shades redder than usual. However, all care was disregarded as she lay down, tired. Panting, she warmed the exposed side of the Yama Raja with her quick breaths - an obvious evidence of their pleasurable session. A gentle smile formed at the side of the equally weary oriental. She draped a protective arm over the drained redhead before speaking.

"I haven't reached my limit yet," a fact that almost stopped the Grand Master's heart.

"Let's continue another day…" a second yawn ambled its way out of Elesis's throat. As much as Elesis hated acting like the younger one, a childish urge to snuggle the older woman came almost involuntarily. An exhausted chuckle resounded from Ara's lips as she gazed at the knight's drooping eyelids. A final yawn and a nod of approval was all that Elesis needed before she rested her head against the Yama Raja's chest. Sleeping in the nude was the least of the younger girl's worries as she pressed her body closer to her lover's for warmth. Soon, Elesis's breathing became even and the Little Xia quietly giggled as she stared at the knight's serene face. Planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, Ara relaxed and allowed sleep to take over the night.

"Happy Birthday, Elesis."

* * *

 **((A/N: Aaaaand there we have it. I blame the song "Birthday Sex" for this. The ending was so cheesy that even I felt like eating a block of cheese.**

 **I want to thank my friend in ElsPH for inspiring me to continue this. I was planning to post this on a later date but her words kinda made me go: OK LET'S GET THIS SHIP SAILED PRONTO!**

 **I swear I'm gonna get bricked if someone in my school finds this.** **Please R &R? :"D **

**~BreadCrumble out!))**


End file.
